communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Springteufel/Serienvorschau 2015 - Teil 2
center|900px Singet und frohlocket! Der reichlich durchwachsene Jahresstart scheint überstanden und es grünt und blüht gar sommerlich! Aber nicht nur die Flora hat Neues zu bieten, auch in der Serienlandschaft knospen so einige spannende Neuerscheinungen auf! Sollte sich das sommerliche Wetter also doch nicht langfristig durchsetzen, wird empfohlen, sich auf der Couch heimisch einzurichten. Sonne ist doch eh überbewertet. In den kommenden zwei Monaten dürfte nun wirklich für jeden Geschmack eine neue Serie dabei sein. Alternativ starten auch einige neue Staffeln alter Bekannter. Neue Serien Outlander thumb|left|280px *Start: 20. Mai *Sender: VOX Das Beste kommt zum Schluss – von wegen! Diesmal startet die Serienvorschau mit einer heißen Empfehlung. Der zweite Weltkrieg ist beendet, die Nationen atmen auf, und auch die Krankenschwester Claire hat im Krieg viele schlimme Dinge erlebt und gesehen und bis zuletzt die Wunden der Opfer versorgt. Um diese Erlebnisse ein Stück weit hinter sich zu lassen, reißt die junge Frau mit ihrem Mann in die schottischen Highlands und weiß gar nicht, wie ihr geschieht, als sie durch einen alten mystischen Steinkreis in die Vergangenheit geschleudert wird. Um genau zu sein in das Jahr 1743, in die Unruhen des von England besetzten Schottlands. Natürlich ist ihre Zeitreisegeschichte nicht wirklich glaubhaft und schnell muss Claire ein Gespür dafür entwickeln, sich dieser Zeit anzupassen – zumindest bis sie vielleicht herausfindet, wie sie wieder in ihre Zeit zurückkehren kann. Doch Claire wird schnell mit dem Kämpfer Jamie verheiratet, welcher in ihr zwar große Leidenschaft weckt, aber ihren Mann in der „Zukunft" nicht vergessen lässt. „Outlander“ ist wunderschön inszeniert, die zauberhaften Landschaften Schottlands wirken beinahe märchenhaft, täuschen aber nicht über die brutalen, teilweise recht blutigen Kämpfe und dramatischen Szenen hinweg. Die Serie verspricht einen guten Mix aus historischem Setting und fiktiver Story. Die Geschichte beruht auf der Romanreihe „Highland Saga“ von der Autorin Diana Gabaldon. Eine zweite Staffel wurde bereits angekündigt, was nicht verwunderlich ist, bei den durchweg positiven Stimmen und Auszeichnungen (Critic's Choice Television Awards, People's Choice Awards). Girl meets World thumb|left|280px *Start: 11. Mai *Sender: Disney Channel Was ist eigentlich aus Corey und Topanga aus der 90er Jahre Serie „Boy meets World“ geworden? Dem einen oder anderen mag das vollkommen egal sein, jeder, der aber ein Herz für liebevolle, etwas überdrehte und vor Girl-Power strotzende Disney-Produktionen hat, kann sich jetzt jedoch freuen: Sie haben eine Tochter bekommen, welche in familiärer Tradition jetzt ebenfalls Hauptprotagonist einer Serie ist und mit ihrer besten Freundin zusammen die turbolente Schulzeit erlebt. Immer mal wieder stehen den beiden Mädels Riley und Maya dabei die etwas übervorsichtigen Eltern im Weg. Vielversprechend ist auf jeden Fall, dass die gleichen Produzenten, welche sich bereits für das 90er Format verantwortlich zeigten, auch diesmal das Steuer in der Hand hatten. Der Trailer prophezeit „Family Comedy“ und das wird in bester gute-Laune-Disney-Manier auch geboten: Im Gegensatz jedoch zu einigen ähnlichen Produktionen dürften hier jedoch auch die „älteren Semester“ Spaß haben, da diese auf altbekannte TV-Gesichter stoßen. Jeder, der Spaß an etwas überdrehten, jedoch charmanten Abenteuern aus dem Leben zwei bester Freundinnen hat und auch gerne Hanna Montana, Violetta und iCarly schaut, bekommt hier neues Futter. Resurrection thumb|left|280px *Start: 1. Juni *Sender: VOX Der Tod eines geliebten Menschen führt viele Angehörige und Freunde an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Mit den Jahren klingt die größte Trauer langsam ab – was ist aber, wenn viele Jahre später, etwas die alten Wunden ganz unerwartet wieder aufreißt? Vor über 30 Jahren hat das Ehepaar Langston ihren achtjährigen Sohn Jacob verloren und haben nie herausgefunden, was mit dem kleinen Jungen passiert ist. Nach den Jahrzehnten wacht ein kleiner Junge in einem chinesischen Reisfeld auf und kann mit Hilfe der Einwanderungsbehörde wieder zu seinem Wohnhaus in die USA gebracht werden. Es handelt sich um das Haus der Langstons, welche nach Jahrzehnten der Trauer auf einmal einem kleinen Jungen gegenüber stehen, der genau so aussieht wie ihr Jacob, ihnen in die Arme fällt und, wie eine DNA-Analyse bestätigt, auch biologisch ihr Sohn ist. Aber wie kann es sein, dass die Toten wieder zu den Lebenden zurückkehren? Und was löst dieses Chaos mit den Eltern und später mit der ganzen Stadt aus? Die Serie „Resurrection“ ist eine TV-Adaption der Romans „The Returned“ von Jason Mott und wird bislang begeistert aufgenommen. Nachdem die erste Staffel nur acht Episoden umfasst, wurde nach dem großen Erfolg bereits eine zweite Staffel bestellt. Was man bislang zu Gesicht bekommen hat, verspricht viele emotionale Momente und eine mysteriöse Story mit vielleicht sogar übernatürlichen Momenten. Denn Jacob weiß Dinge, die dabei helfen könnten, anderen Todesfällen auf die Spur zu kommen. Star-Crossed left|250px *Start: 1. Juni *Sender: Disney Channel Und es bleibt übernatürlich: In einer nicht all zu entfernten Zukunft ist das geschehen, was viele Akte-X-Freunde und Co. nicht erwarten können. Die Aliens sind gelandet, oder sagen wir, sind auf die Erde abgestürzt, und viele hunderte haben diesen Unfall überlebt. Sofort hat der Staat sich um diese Angelegenheit gekümmert und die Wesen in Verwahrung gebracht. Alien Roman jedoch, Hauptprotagonist der Serie, konnte jedoch entkommen und soll nun mit acht weiteren Aliens in das reguläre Menschenleben eingegliedert werden; man nennt sie die Orion 9 (eine kleine Anspielung an District 9 an dieser Stelle vielleicht?). Praktischerweise sehen die Aliens genau so aus wie Menschen (oder können ihre Gestalt annehmen) und ganz nach dem Klassiker Romeo und Julia verliebt sich der Alien-Außenseiter in das wunderschöne Menschen-Mädchen Emery. Doch ihrer Liebe stehen politische Machenschaften und andere Menschen im Weg. Schwer zu sagen, was sich hinter „Star-Crossed“ verbirgt. Erste Szenen lassen ein solides Highschool-Drama mit einer ordentlichen Ladung übernatürlicher Action vermuten. Wer also von Vampire Diaries oder Teen Wolf nicht genug kriegen kann, der sollte dringlichst auch „Star-Crossed“ einschalten. Ob die Hintergrundstory langfristig überzeugen kann, gilt es abzuwarten. I live with models left|250px *Start: 14. Juni *Sender: Comedy Central Wer hat nicht schon einmal im Spiegel liebevoll seine Problemzonen betrachtet und freudig verkündigt: „Na, dann werde ich eben Hand- oder Fußmodel!“ Und auch wenn Tommy wahrscheinlich nie im Leben an eine Kariere als Model gedacht hat, soll eben dieser Plan sein Leben spontan auf den Kopf stellen. Der eher unauffällige und durchschnittliche Barista geht ganz normal seinem Job in einem Café nach, als ihm ein ein Modelagent beinah hysterisch verkündet, dass er die perfekten Hände fürs modeln hat. Für das Hand-Modeln wohl gemerkt. Tommy kann sich keinen lässigeren Job vorstellen und zieht für seine neue Kariere in eine WG zu einigen anderen Models, welche alle ihre eigenen divenhaften Neurosen, unangenehmen Befindlichkeiten und diversen Ticks mitbringen. Was am Anfang verlockend nach einer Chance zum Nichts-tun und massig Geld scheffeln aussah, stellt sich für Tommy als Bewährungsprobe seiner Nerven heraus. Die Comedy-Central-Produktion „I live with models“ nimmt die gesamte Mode- und Model-Szene auf die Schippe und karikiert dabei den klassischen Muskelprotz genau so, wie das unfassbar dünne hysterische Laufstegmodel. Was man bislang im Trailer sieht, macht Laune auf mehr und verspricht kurzweilige, etwas klamaukige Unterhaltung und vor allem vielleicht mal wieder eine neue Serie, welche die ewig alten Wiederholungen des Senders unterbricht. Neue Staffeln Aber auch alte Gesichter trifft man wieder. So kommen Krimifans bei CSI - den Tätern auf der Spur wieder auf ihre Kosten, der Grey's Anatomy Cliffhanger wird endlich aufgelöst. Und auch bei Mom und Teen Wolf geht es weiter turbulent zu. Wer glücklicher Besitzer eines Netflix-Accounts ist, freut sich auf Orange is the new Black und wer für RTL Crime zahlt kommt jetzt schon in den Genuss von Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. CSI_Preview.jpg|CSI, Staffel 15, ab 12. Mai, RTL|link=http://de.csi.wikia.com/wiki/CSI_Wiki|linktext=CSI - Den Tätern auf der Spur Greys_Anatomy_Preview.jpg|Grey's Anatomy, Staffel 11, ab 20. Mai, Pro 7|link=http://de.greysanatomy.wikia.com/wiki/Grey%27s_Anatomy_Wiki|linktext=Grey's Anatomy Mom_Preview.jpg|Mom, Staffe 2, ab 26. Mai, Pro 7|link=http://de.mom.wikia.com/wiki/Mom_Wiki|linktext=Mom Teen_Wolf_Preview.jpg|Teen Wolf, Staffel 3, ab 3. Juni, RTL 2|link=http://de.teenwolf.wikia.com|linktext=Teen Wolf Orange_Preview.jpg|Orange is the new Black, Staffel 2, ab 12. Juni, Netflix|link=http://de.orange-is-the-new-black.wikia.de|linktext=Orange is the new Black Agents_Preview.jpg|Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Staffel 2, ab 12. Juni, RTL Crime|link=http://de.marvel-filme.wikia.com/wiki/Marvel's_Agents_of_S.H.I.E.L.D.|linktext=Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Na, was werdet ihr rot im Kalender anstreichen? Welche Serie werdet ihr auf keinen Fall verpassen? Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag